Talk:Mosconi's Lounge
Archive One Hisana Entered Hisana YO YO YO!!! IT'S HISANA!!! *deafening silence*....... Richie *playing Pac-man* Wokka wokka wokka wokka wokka, mudda fukkas. Hisana Yo, bar lady! Get meh some chocolate drinks. Steve Hey Richie, Hisana whats going on? Richie *still playing Pac-man* Wokka! Steve *plays Galaga* Puh puh puh Fasha*plays on the dance mat while drinking a smoothie* this is the life! Multi-tasking Fasha *playing dragonball heroes* This is boring! theres only one thing to do, MULTI-TASK *Starts singing while playing dragonball heroes* Tap the rhythm against the floor, To look for another door I am slipping, Into the mystery of the night. I know there is an easier way, But it is my choice anyway Don't let me waste my time in futile thinking anymore. Fated not to be tamed. Watch me, I never will lean upon you. I can go...by myself. Fly in the freedom, Time never stop and wait for me. (show the way!) Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. Fly in the freedom! Oooooooooh! Nobody taught me to hint, Win a happy life of a dream I'm not waiting for a fortune teller. I feel that my wish will come true I've never thought ahead to that luck Is it my treasure? Tell me what I've really looked for. Fancy came to my mind. It leads me to somewhere far away. Distant place, distant time. Fly in the freedom, Time never stop and wait for me. (show the way!) Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. Fly in the freedom, There's a lot of things to do. Come on, I'm ready to gamble, it's time to play the game. Fly in the freedom, Tell me, what is this feeling? (show the way!) I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever. Fly in the freedom, I'll never stop my steps. If I believe in myself, I know that I can, sure I know. Fly in the freedom, Time never stop and wait for me. (show the way!) Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. Fly in the freedom, There's a lot of things to see. Come on, I'm ready to gamble, it's time to play the game. Fly in the freedom, Tell me, what is this feeling? (show the way!) I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever. Fly in the freedom, Dreams are always around me. Oh, it comes to my hands, it's really clear to me, sure I know. Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever. Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever. (Starts drinking smoothie) It Begins Several months after the defeat of the demon, John has used the Dragon Balls to repair the damage done in the fight. Almost all the damage... Aphida -sitting at the bar, looking unkept, her hair dirty, her clothes ripped, and her eyes baggy from lack of sleep- Cuco: '*In the lounge a little bit far from Aphida, crosses arms, says nothing* *Thoughts: Gotta watch over her, I can't let her kill herself like this...* John: *sighs* Aphida can you at least tell me why you ran away from everyone? 'Jack '*Asleep at the far end of the bar, not looking much better than Aphida, several empty beer bottles in front of him* Fasha: -looks sad while slowly playing with her smoothie using her straw-.... Roxanne: Come on, just try to cheer up Fasha:.... 'Aphida The only person I needed is gone, but I can take care of myself now. John: Alright you need anything though? Cuco: '*Walks in* Hello guys. *Sarcasm* We're ALLLL looking so excited today. 'Jack '*Growls in his sleep* Fasha: -cries- Roxanne: Come on lets just try some kareoke, you want to sing your favourite song Fasha: .... No, I'm not in the mood >_> 'Aphida Like there's something to be excited about.... Cuco: 'Not really in the mood to rap. Everyone is sad, so I won't do it. (A young man wearing a black and orange vest, with a scarf tied around his waist, and simple training pants, with wild, light green hair, walks into the bar) Young Man. I don't care what I have... just get me a drink. 'Aphida -lifts up her face, revealing a scouter that soon beeps- Looks like you all have company. Cuco: '*Looks over at the Man* Uh... and you are? *Crosses arms* Young Man. (Drinking an Appletini) I exist, but I don't. I'm a human, but I'm not. (Laughs) I'm nothing. Fasha: -stops crying- what on earth is happening...? Roxanne: .... ''There's an explosion and the sky lights up for a split second. '''Aphida I give you guys a warning and you just ignore it. Waiter. Get me a drink. Young Man. On my tab, Waiter. Aphida No. I don't need help, espically not from a stranger. Young Man. Sheesh. Another Appletini, then. (Sips the last of his) Fasha: O_O did you just notice that Roxanne:Yes, what was that? Cuco: '*Sits down* Coke, please. I'm a recovering alcoholic. 'Aphida -the waiter comes with her drink that she gulps down in a few seconds- Fine, if I have to get off my ass, I will. I know it's what that bastard'd want me to do... -gets up, not paying the waiter, then ITs away- Young Man. (Drinks another appletini) Fasha: -walks away and goes to bar area- One coke please. Cuco: '*Drinks can of coke, crushes it, then flies to the explosion site* John: *Follows Cuco* Moscuna's Lounge ''The heroes, and their genderbent selves enter. '''Bear On the way over here, I was thinking it'd be a better idea to use The Lookout as a place for me and my group to stay. It's kinda our headquaters, anyway. Jack 'Yeah, whatever *Walks straight to bar* 'Jacqueline 'Eh sure *Looking at Jack* The hell is up with him? 'Bear Well, his wife lost her memory and moved away, his kids don't even acknowledge him, and we almost killed a very good man. He deserves a few drinks, at least. Jack '*Already drinking quite a lot* 'Jacqueline 'That sounds tragic...Well, I cope with things better than he does *Sits down* 'Bear You mean split personalities? -steps onto the kareoke stage- Jacqueline '*Eyes wide* How... 'Jack '*Sitting at bar, his arm twitches and he drops a bottle, he starts shuddering lightly, and smiling in a creepy manner* 'Bear Well...Wait...Jacqueline...Get away from Jack. -steps down from the stage, powering up slightly- Aphida Oh, great... -does the same- Teddy Wait, why do we need-...Wait, if Jackquelie has Hannah...Oh, SHIT. Jacqueline 'Oh fuck, COME ON JACK, FIGHT IT! 'Jack '*Starts giggling maniacally and fires a ki blast at the bartender, it ruptures his head, and the giggling turns to maniacal laughter, he gets up and stretches* Ohhh it's been a while 'Bear Oh, great. Hank, if I buy you drinks for the day, will you not start killing people? Hank '*Eyes now black, pupils red, he speaks in a more eerie voice than usual* Hmmm no, I'm thirsty....but for blood. EEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *Goes SSJ2 and continues to power up* 'Bear There goes that idea. -goes SSJ2- Teddy Damn...They're already monsters as Super Saiyan 2s... Bear I'll take him alone for now, but if I need help, you guys feel free to jump in. Aphida If you say so. -powers down- Hank 'Super Saiyan 2? HAHAHAHAHAHA I WAS THINKING THIS!!! '*Building starts to rumble, and Hank goes SSJ3* Bear Great. The planet's going to be a pile of rubble by the time we're done... -the buliding collapses as he goes SSJ3 as well- Hank '*Dashes at Bear and blasts him, then teleports behind him and kicks him* 'Bear -catches the kick, throws Hank at a building, then charges at him- Teddy How...even for Saiyans is this possible?! Jacqueline '*Eyes wide at fight* I don't even know 'Hank AAAAAAHHHH!!!! '*Uses Kiai to blast apart building, then fires an energy wave at Bear* 'Bear -fires a Begone! at it, making a beam struggle- Hank AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! '*IT's far away, ending the beam struggle and draws hands to his sides, begins charging energy* EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!! 'Bear -smiles, then ITs in front of Hank, changing a Kamehameha- Aphida Teddy, Jacqueline, I'm going to need your help. Neither of you know the Fusion Dance yet, so I'll demonstrate. -she demonstrates it from both sides- FU! SION! HA! -gets back in a regular position- You two are going to have to do that, okay? Jacqueline 'Uhh ok 'Hank '*Giggles maniacally* '''ALMOST DONE HAHA ' *Ground rumbles under Hank and Bear* '''& Teady -stand a few meters apart from each-other- FU! SION! HAAAAAAAAA! -light envelops the two- Bear KAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hank FINAAAAAAL FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! '*Thrusts palms forward and fires a massive golden yellow beam at Bear* 'Bear -ITs beahind Hank- Saizuka So this is fusion, huh? -a cocky grin grows, then she goes SSJ2- I'll stop that Final Flash dead in its tracks! Hank '*Eyes widen and he laughs* 'Bear HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -fires the Kamehameha into Hank's back- Aphida -goes SSJ2- and Saizuka -they fly at the Final Flash, both taking wounds from it, but not mortal- Hank '*Engulfed in the Kamehameha, disembodied maniacal laughter is heard that fades* 'Bear I swear to Kais...JACK YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD! Hank *'On his knees and hands, severely burned and in terrible condition, he is panting and in base form, he gives one last chuckle and his eyes return to normal color* ... *Collapses on ground and lays there, still panting* Kill...meee... 'Bear Oh, no. I'm not losing one of my best friends because of his asshole split personality. Let's get to Teddy's ship and get him in a healing pod. Saizuka -defuses- Aphida Huh. That was quick. Guess when you use more powerful attacks or techniques it shortens the time of the Fusion. Teddy Alright, I'll go get my ship. Just keep him alive. -flies off- Jack 'Do-don't make me use F-Final Explosion *Tears fall to the ground, and he grumbles* Cursed with this fucking life and agelessness... 'Jacqueline 'Damn... 'Bear -kneels beside Jack, grabbing his Gi and pulling him to his face- YOU. ARE. NOT. DYING. -shakes him- YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE. NOT. DYNG. Jack '*Laughs weakly* Why not? No one will really care...Just leave it Bear, it's not your choice anyways 'Jacqueline *'In mind: I hope I don't end up like that...* 'Bear You wanna think like that? Fine. What would've happened against Narkaroth without you? Even as Super Saiyan 2s, it took ALL of our energy to kill him! What if we face something like that again? HUH?! Jack 'You'll find a way obviously, you always have so far 'Bear YEMMA DAMN YOU! I LOST EVERYTHING ONCE. EVERYTHING. I come to Earth, meet friends. NO. MY NEW FAMILY, AND NOW YOU WANT TO LEAVE!? I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! Jack '*Eyes widen* ...Fine 'Bear Alright. -puts Jack's arm around his shoulder, then stands up with him- Teddy -arrives with her ship, opening it up- Hurry! Get him inside! I suppose you know where the pods are? Bear -carries Jack in and puts him in a pod, then walks back out- Dumbass...We need to take him to the Kais and get Hank out of him... Jack '*In pod with eyes closed, recalling where Hank was born* 'Jacqueline 'Jeez, how come he can't hold back Hank? I can hold back Hannah... 'Bear He managed to hold him back for a year. Guess he just...snapped finally. Jacqueline 'Damn...Hank is much worse than Hannah 'Bear I'd rather take you word for it. Teddy So, what now? Fasha: You are gonna have some epic stuff happening soon Forsha: Like becoming blind.... Fasha: Being blind isn't what I expected, also there will be better things, also what the hell is happening Forsha: .... You do not want to know....... Jacqueline 'Great question Teddy...Well the Lounge no longer exists, I suppose we should head somewhere else? 'Bear -sigh- I suppose we should gather the Dragon Balls, fix all the damage done in your fight with the demon, and all the damage done here. Jacqueline 'Yeah...alright Fasha: soo.... Forsha: Do you have kids Fasha: -looks down- umm.... well Forsha: I know both: -hugging eachother, crying- Fasha: ITS SO UPSETTING TO LOSE SOMEONE! Forsha: I KNOW! Hoodie: *Having regarded the whole fight in shock, he nows sits together with Hoodi, casually chatting with her* Hoodi: So you too have diamond powers? Hoodie: You bet. But uh...is life always this crazy for you? Hoodi: Not untill you fucked it all up. Hoodie: Oh, right. Hehe, sorry. 'Bear -looks over at Jacqueline, then shakes head and looks at feet- Teddy I guess I'll go get some scouters and we'll get started with the Dragon Balls. Jacqueline '*Sighs and looks over at Teddy* Yeah, alright we'll be at the Lookout Teddy... *Gets up* Come on everyone *Flys toward Lookout* Fasha: .... Forsha: wait, if our genderswap selves help us find the dragonballs, wouldn't that cause a paradox Fasha: ....Well, you've ....ummm we've been through more.... 'Aphida -gets a wide smile, then turns to Bear- Wait...do you... Bear Don't. Say. A. Word. Aphida -laughs- & Aphida -fly towards The Lookout- Forsha: Like what? Fasha: .... Lets just say the wierdest things will happen Forsha: I think they just went lookout Fasha: have you learnt instant transmission Forsha: Am I you? -both IT to lookout- *As construction crews settle to rebuild the lounge, a familiar Saiyan flys toward the area* Hank HAAAAAAAAAA '*Lands causing a massive crater, and instantly starts ki blasting construction workers* *Police arrive and shoot him, he simply ignores them* 'Bear -appears with the others, then immediately tackles Hank- Hank 'OOHAHA! BACK ALREADY? *Throws him off* '''HAAAAAAAAA '*Charges power and a Big Bang Attack, then IT's above Bear and launches it down at him* 'Jacqueline '*Goes SSJ and flys at Hank, punching him in his side* 'Hank '''Agh *Grabs Jacqueline by the hair, and throws her to the ground* 'Bear YOU- GRAH! -goes SSJ2, deflecting the Big Bang, then IT behins Hank and kicks him in the back of the head- Hank 'AGH *Bent over* 'Jacqueline '*Flys up at Hank, uppercutting him* 'Hank 'Ugh, I'm gonna have a headache HAHA! *Aims each hand at them and fires FPEW's* 'Bear -pulls both of Hanks' hands toward him- Hank 'Oh how sweet HAHAHAHA! 'Jacqueline '*Flys at him, and grabs him, choking him* 'Hank 'URRGH YOU'RE AS ANNOYING AS JACK! *Stops the FPEW's and turns around kicking her in the gut, then slamming his elbow down on her head, launching her into the ground* 'Jacqueline '*Pulls herself up, bleeding* Ughh, glad Hannah is not as bad as this... 'Bear -teleports between them, a new look in his eye. Hatred. Then he grabs Hank's arm, pulls it in front of him and does a hard elbow, breaking it, then knees Hank on the gut- Hank AHHH *Falls to ground, bent over and holding arm* I've had enough *Eyes revert to normal color, he goes to base and stands there, panting, a tear drops to the ground, then he punches the ground* It begins to rain Bear ' ... -starts charging a beam at the end to his Index and middle finger, but puts them in his pocket- Jack? Are you there? 'Jack '*Panting* Jack...Shouldn't even use that name...Hank defines me now...Whether I like it or not... 'Bear -puts Jack's arm around his shoulder, then pull him to his feet- Heh. Not the first time I've done this. Everything will be fine, okay, bud? -pulls his hand out of his pockets, but keeps it out of Jack's sight- Jack 'If you say so... 'Jacqueline '*Eyes widen, then she looks away* Fasha: -appears with IT with Forsha, both of them look soaked- Forsha, HOW THE HELL DID WE END UP IN THE OCEAN?! Forsha: O_O ummm..... what happened over there? 'Bear -in a blur, he presses his fingers to Jack's chest and fires the beam- Dodon Ray. Jack '*The beam pierces his chest, he stumbles back with wide eyes and falls to the ground, struggling to breathe* I-I-I'm so-sorry *Head tilts back and he closes his eyes, laying there with no pulse* 'Jacqueline '*Breaks down, crying softly* 'Bear -collapses to his knees beside Jack body, then grabs his shoulders, shaking him- THIS WAS YOU! YOU DID THIS! NOT ME....NOT ME! -breaks down, crying over his body- Not...me....NOT ME...! Aphida Saihaku...I- Bear NOT ME! Jacqueline '*Walks over to Bear and puts her hand on his shoulder, holding back more tears* Bear, it's ok, he knows you had to, he'll forgive you *Looks over at Aphida, slightly sobbing* Did Jack ever tell you? 'Aphida Know...what? Jacqueline '*Laughs a bit* He uh wanted to spend his life with you 'Aphida He...did...? Oh, Kais... Bear -stands up, tears and rain streaming down his face, then speaks with a calm, but stressed tone- I hereby step down as leader of the Z-Fighters, on the grounds of emotional compromization and incompetence as a leader. Jacqueline 'Bear, they need you to lead...You need to push through this... 'Bear No. My emotions get the best of me too easily. You saw that when I let Jack live the first time. How many people just died because of that? And the worst of it? I had to kill him anyway. A pointless waste of life a good leader would've avoided. Lau the G: '*flies in* I don't think that would be a good idea Bear.*Has a few scratches and bruises and has a new sword* '''Laura: '*Flies in with him and has scratches and bruises as well* Hm, well what's going on? *Shaking a bit and seems to be in unusual pain but not from the injuries* *Starts breathing heavily then stops* 'Cuco: '''Where'd ya get the new sword? Anyway not important now. Jack is dead and Bear stepped down from leader? '''Lau the G: '''What?! Then who will be the new leader?! And how did Jack die anyways?! ' ' 'Bear I...fired a Dodon Ray through his chest. Lau the G: 'WHY?! '''Cuco: '''Hank came out... '''Lau the G: '''I thought he had that bastard under control! '''Laura: '*Breathing heavily* 'Cuco: '''Hey Laura you alright? '''Lau the G: '''She has an evil form as well. I am training her to control it, and she helped me find a new sword. I'd give her my earrings to fuse but I don't think there's any other way to split the personalities. 'Aphida You can;t step down, Saihaku! Show me a person in this group that'd be a better leader than you! Jacqueline 'Yeah...Choose the new leader... '''Lau the G: '''I will not particpate in this team unless Bear is leader or chooses a new leader, which I doubt anyone else here is fit for. 'Bear ...Kaisdamnit. Fine. I'll stay for now. Jacqueline 'Good... Fasha: Forsha, do you also have to put up with this Forsha: O_O Yes...... '''Laura: '*Laughs, eyes go all white then slashes at Lau* 'Lau the G: '*Scratched* Crap she finally lost control. Can I get help over here? '''Aphida You can handle her, can't you? She's you, only weaker. Bear What the hell makes me such a good leader, anyway? That's the better question. Lau the G: '*feeling too lazy to handle Laura alone* GRAH! Fine. '''Laura: '''HAHAHAHA *Sticks sword in ground and shakes the place* '''Lau the G: '''Crap, forgot that her sword is "special". *Makes after-images all around Laura and keeps blasting her* '''Laura: '*Confused and getting hit* YOU WILL DIE AHAHAHAHAHA *Flies in the air and fires a Big Bang Attack at the images* 'Lau the G: '*appears behind Laura and smacks her to the ground* '''Laura: Grr! *Uses Kaio-Kenx4* I will kill you! Lau the G: '*Flies down then laughs* That's the best you got? I can go up to 50! *Cocky grin* '''Laura: '*Shocked* L-lies! 'Lau the G: '''Hmph. *Goes Kaio-Kenx20* '''Laura: '*Surprised* 'Lau the G: '''And just so you know, I'm NOT going 50! Fasha: ....should we help Lau? Forsha: Yes, also you were probably thinking that...... Fasha: Yeah your right, I just wanted to see if I should.. -ITs to where Lau is- Heard you need help -charges ki-blast- Or you want to do it by yourself? 'Bear So, what now? Lau's handling Laura, and we still have five months to kill. Teddy I don't know. Jacqueline '''*Sighs* I have no idea... '''Lau the G: '''Nah I can handle her. She's not half as strong as I am. '''Laura: *Regains control and is breathing heavily* I'm good...Hey Lau you told me about how you fused with your evil form... How? Lau the G: '*Powers down* Good you're back. Well, when I died I went to the Kais and one of them split our personalities. See these earrings I'm wearing? They fused us. I won't bother with how they work. I put one on me and the other on him, and we fused. Our power increased, my personality changed, my voice, yada yada. But I think that's the only way to split us. Fasha: ...Forsha, you are not going to fuse usingthe earings Forsha: Good.... Also I don't even want earring Fasha: I know, they seem painful as.. 'Bear -snaps fingers- We forgot about the Hellgate. I blew it up once, I can probably do it again. Jacqueline 'Oh yeah... '''Laura: '''The only way...? Wait, can I get to the Kai World with Instant Transmission? '''Lau the G: '''I don't know it, but Bear does. His choice if he wants to take you. *Hands Laura my earrings* Just in case. But remember, this fusion, lasts forever. '''Laura: '''I understand. Fasha:.... Wait the hellgate -facepalm- Not that again Forsha: This really is confusing..... 'Bear Bet I could blow it up with just a Kamehameha this time. C'mon. Let's go. -flies off- Aphida -follows- Jacqueline *Follows* Lau the G: '*Helps Laura up* Come on. *Flies off* '''Cuco: '''Oh boy *Follows* '''Laura: '''Alright *Follows* Fasha: -Flies off with Forsha following- Relaxation time 'Jack '*Appears inside and immediately heads to bar* 'Frank What'll ya have? Aphida -looks at Bear- You not going to get anyhing? Bear Are you really asking that? You know how much that hangover hurt? Jack 'Beer, I don't care, just gimme something. 'Frank You got it. -puts a bottle on the counter in front of him- Aphida It better have. You were acting like an idiot. Jack '*Grabs it and starts drinking immediately, smirking a bit at their conversation* 'Bear All of us can fly.... Aphida -laughs- Well, you weren't exactly flying... Jack '*Finishes the bottle* Ahh more please. 'Frank You have enough Zeni to pay for all this? -puts another bottle on the counter- Jack 'Hehe I have an infinite amount *Grabs it and drinks* 'Bear So Jacqueline, anything different happen in your universe besides the obvious? Jacqueline '...Not much. 'Jack '*Finishes his second bottle and sets it down grinning* More. 'Frank -puts another bottle down- I've never seen anyone who can drink like this. What's your name, kid? Jack 'Jack *Drinks* You? 'Frank Frank. Jack 'Ah *Finishes* ...I think you know what to do. 'Frank -puts another down- Bear -there's a spark near his face- The hell....? Jack *Drinking* Hmm what Bear? Aphida Something wrong? Bear Nah...nothing. I'll take care of it if I need to. Jack 'Hmm whatever *Finishes this bottle, he starts feeling dazed* Hmm more. 'Aphida Uh...Maybe you should stop now... Jack '*Giggles* Why? Can't I just drink... till uh.... I DIE?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! *Falls over laughing* 'Bear Oh, great. News flash Jack, you were dead before. And how boring was it? Jack 'It was fun you idiot, I preferred being dead *Laughing* Got to chill with Goku, Vegeta, Lau. There's nothing for me here, well besides you guys but still. *Giggles* Fasha: -walks in and goes straight into the arcade- :| -plays pacman- Dammit, I lost -goes to bar area and looks through the kareoke book- hmm..... 'Bear That's not all... Aphida So you're saying you'd rather be there with them than here with me? Jack '*Eyes widen and he crawls over to her* NO NO NO NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT *On the verge of tears* Fasha: O_O -orders a coke- 'Aphida -laughs- I was just joking! I know you wouldn't! -picks him up- Jack 'Oh good... because... *mutters: I can't live without you* 'Bear You know, I can still hear you. I don't know why, but I'm okay with it...Whatever. Jack 'Oh well that's good *In mind: Fuck it, I have nothing to lose* So Aphida, you wanna uhh... go hang out somewhere, sometime? I don't know where, anywhere, just uhh, have fun. This is not me drunk asking, this is me, not drunk or whatever. *Sweating and very nervous* 'Aphida -smiles- Sure. Bear Well...I'm just gonna go...sing Kareoke, I think... Jack '*Smiles widely* That's great, so uhh tomorrow, we meet up and decide? Or? 'Aphida We'll meet up tomorrow. Jack 'Ok *Still smiling widely* Err, I'll be back *Walks off to bathroom, kicking door open* YES! HAHA OH THANK YOU! A GLIMMER OF LIGHT IN MY LIFE! *Enters* 'Bear -mutters over the Kareoke machine- Your life's not that bad, you got friends, you got a home, you got a life... Jack '*Comes out looking less drunk* Hmm I'll see you guys later *Smiling, he walks out* 'Aphida -waves goodbye- Bear His mood did a 180. Jack '*Waves back happily, then uses IT* 'Aphida That's a good thing. He was trying to kill himself a minute ago. Jacqueline 'Hehe, seems you can work wonders in men. 'Aphida You can, too. Saihaku had never- Bear -puts his hand over her mouth- ... Jacqueline '*Laughs* '???: '*Lands in front of the Lounge* 'Aphida -spits on his hand- Bear -pulls it away, face turning red- ... Jacqueline '*Laughs hysterically* 'Bear ... -walks off the the bathroom to wash his hands- Aphida Well, I suppose I don't have to say what he'd never done. Jacqueline Hehe uh yeah... ???: '*Flips hair* Now, something to get their attention... *Charges a beam then fires it, destroying a distant area* Hehe Alexander. (Sees the devestation) What the-.... It came from over there. (Starts flying there) 'Bear' -runs out of the bathroom, to the girls- The hell hapened? Jacqueline *Goes SSJ* Let's find out *Bursts through door* & Aphida -follow- '''???: '''Ah destruction, I love it! *Flips hair*